Sky and the Ice Sculpture
by KehtaraFura
Summary: Okay so just read this it's weired be what do you care also I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS GOD
1. Chapter 1

Project: Sky Tate X Kehtara "I.S."Shade

Schuyler "Sky" Tate X Kehtara "Ice Sculpture" Shade

Blue ranger X Frost Ranger (Omega Team) [All of her Teammates have abilitys]  
B-Team:  
Jack (Red)  
Sky (Blue)  
Sydney (Pink)  
Bridge (Green)  
Z (Yellow)  
Braze (Purple)

Omega Team: (Covert)  
Kehtara (Ice) (Blue)  
Conner (Fire) (Orange)  
Kira (Earth) (Green/Brown)  
Eric (Wind) (Silver/Light blue)  
Viper (Shadows) (Dark grey/Black)

Sky's P.O.V  
"Okay what are we doing here at a concert?" Jack asked me.

"We're on a new operation jack," I reply, " I just ... Don't know why we're here either," I said slightly grinning under my blue helmet. I didn't usually lie but, for once I was going along with a plan Syd made. The plan just happens to be at that concert because she likes the singer, which apparently is held at an abandoned building. 'I wonder Why?' I thought sarcastically.

"Okay is everyone ready to see the singer we've all been waiting for?!" Yelled the bass player.

"YEAH" yelled the crowd in answer.

"Okay then Ms. Kehtara Shade come on out, Love!" He yelled and out walked a tall like, my same hight tall, women, long blond hair pulled up into a pony tail, slightly pale complexion, long nails, much like claws, the most captivat nope interesting thing was her eyes, A dark blue-golden mix with a silver glaze in her left and a crimson glaze in her right, large black headset siting over her ears.

"Welcome" She spoke with a ferocious tone " To one of my darkest concert so if your easily scared, like the sign at the entrance said I suggest you leave, if you're not stay and you'll be having the most nightmares. Ever, you have been warned," She finished her short speech.  
I watched as just about a fourth of the people here left legitimately surprising me.  
" Okay," she started, " I'll be singing On my own, I hate everything about you, Pain, Revenge(Plain white T's), Just like you, Monster(Skillet), Calling all the Monsters (IDK) Animal I have become( Three days grace for all the others).

Suddenly, I feel pressure on my arm and look down to see Syd standing there with both her hands gripped tightly on to my arm.

"Sorry," She mumbled "I didn't-" The rest of what she said was drowned out by the encore a song called InSaNiTy 'Is this song Japanese?' I thought as the song played on.

~After the Encore Song~  
'I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows, I lost my soul long ago' She sung each verse getting a little louder.

'Lied too much  
He said that he's had enough  
Am I too much  
He said that he's had enough'

'Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home' She strutted round the make shift stage

'I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like he told me  
I'm just a big disgrace' She sung, tears leaking out of her eyes as if she was remembering someone saying that to her.

'Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

Standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own

Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past I'll never know  
Forget about the one I left at home'

_**I'm lazy so it ends here. :D Good Day Sir/Madam! –Kehtara**_


	2. SORRRY

Okay, Hey guys Kehtara here. I wanted to tell you that my absence has been caused by both my Writers block/Boredom, & I'm moving so Yeah that sucks! Well when I do update do not exspect me to update again in a while sorry & I ran out of ideas. (Blame someone: DiviantArt, Quotev, MEEEEEE {I SUCK})


End file.
